@.x s.i.m.o.n x
@.x_s.i.m.o.n_x Plays Simon. (only Simon can edit this page unless spelling errors) General: Simon is a Trickster/troublemaker/shapeshifter. He loves making jokes and causing problems. He is 19 years old. He study at the art school Story: He was abandoned by his real family to be pansexual and transgender (FtM). Until dad found him alone in the woods and brought him home. Character: He is very sweet and protective with his family. Power: He is really good with lies and making the other do what he want using just his words. He can shapeshifting in a blue viper snake and in a grey/white wolf with an eye red as blood an the other dark as death. Details: He has anxiety and hysteria attacks from past traumas,he also make some imaginary friends to talk with when he have his crisis. He is emo and he loves retro/vintage stuff and cosplay. He has a walkman that always carries with him. He is the family stylist (he does make-up and wig, sometime nails). He proudly show his draw when they are finished but he doesn't like being watched meanwhile he draw cause he is really shy. He often has fight with his siblings but is the first to excuse due to his fear of losing his family. He play the piano, the guitar, the drums and now he want to start with the violin. He love learn new things in fact when he has free time he study other language like Russian language When he has his crisis he seeks physical pain and for not getting hurt he draw or hear music. He never ask for help even if he need it and never confess his trouble even if is clear that was him to Do it. Love: He love music, draw, read ecc... He has many favorite animals but the best is the snake and the wolf. He like make this temporany tattoo on him or his family, his tattoo are most like fandom quotes or symbol. He loves the music from 60's to the 90's and all the retro/vintage stuff. He loves more salt than sugar. He love stay in his room with all close and in the dark. Hate: he is afraid of clowns and needles. He hate hear his family quarrel (especially mom and dad), his favorite siblings are rose and sirius. He hate being under parental orders especially when it comes to sleeping cause He have coffee addiction due to his insomnia, who give him nightmare the rare time he is sleep and scary vision when he is awake. He is stubborn and hates being scolded. A hot head in full force. He hate light Particular signs: he is a nerd/geek/fanboy/bookworm ecc. Perfume: like the woods after rain Taste: lemon Relationship: anakin Au: yandere simon. Demon simon. Angel simon. Human simon. Snake simon. Doll simon. Baby simon. Soft simon. Cat/neko simon Other oc: anakin: he is a immortal human son of merlin and Arthur. He study for being a magician like merlin but he is not really good with magic so he can only do little spell like moving object of little dimension.